


You Didn't Have To Go

by BuckyBarnes85



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes85/pseuds/BuckyBarnes85
Summary: A poem written from Steve's point of view about Tony. Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame





	You Didn't Have To Go

You didn’t have to go  
Didn’t have to be the one  
It could have been someone else  
Someone stronger than the sun  
It’s not like you were alone  
Others could conjure spells  
But you took it upon yourself  
To make the play so we won  
But now we’re without you  
So, I’d say we lost our best  
And now there are all these days  
No glory, no joy, no satisfaction  
Just the memory of the person  
The one who began it all  
Who is no longer there to see the end

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written poetry in ages but I'm trying to process Tony's death and found this was the best way to do so. Hope it helps you, as well.


End file.
